


La diez

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-07
Updated: 2010-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sabía desde un inicio que no sería fácil llevar la camiseta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La diez

**Author's Note:**

> De más no está decir que esto es FICCIÓN, no conozco a las personas que aparecen en éste relato. No puedo asegurar o negar nada, no sé cómo piensa ni cómo sienten, pero me atrevo a hacer, desde el lugar de espectador ocioso, un simple análisis de fan xD.

Sabía desde un inicio que no sería fácil llevar la camiseta. Ninguna resulta fácil de cargar, menos que menos el peso de 

_  
la Diez   
_   
  
. Sabía que todavía le faltaba algo de importancia, pese a su innegable habilidad. Sabía que la gente esperaba mucho más de él de lo que era capaz de dar.   


  
  


  
Si tanto comprendía ¿por qué había aceptado esa responsabilidad? Se preguntaba una y otra vez mientras lo veía guardando los botines dentro del bolso… él sí que sabía llevar la camiseta, sentirla y hacerle honor.   


  
  


  
¿Qué había fallado? ¿No haber hecho un gol? No, se trataba de otra cosa, había más que eso. Cierto era que su corazón estaba dividido, le dolía reconocerlo en voz alta dadas las circunstancias pero él no era más argentino que español.   


  
Cuando necesitó una mano el país que lo vio crecer le dio la espalda, mientras que del otro lado del charco lo esperaron con los brazos abiertos. ¿Había sido su culpa? No.   


  
  


  
Que los argentinos hubiesen depositado esperanzas en él significó encariñarse de vuelta con el país, recuperar ese amor perdido, pero viéndolo a la    
  
_  
brujita   
_   
  
caía en la cuenta de lo mucho que le faltaba, y no se trataba de habilidad, eso a él le sobraba.   


  
  


  
Ser parte de la selección argentina de fútbol no era algo fácil de sobrellevar, menos ser el diez, con Maradona como director técnico y con Tévez poniendo mucho más de lo que él era capaz de poner en el campo juego.   


  
  


  
¿Les había fallado? Sí, de cierta forma les había fallado a todos.   


  
  


  
Verón terminó de juntar sus cosas y lo vio a ese piojito sentado en la banca con cara de perdido, le regaló una sonrisa y sacudió su ya sempiterna desordenada melena. Atrás había quedado la derrota de Alemania, era hora de volver a casa pero en apariencias Lionel seguía dándole vueltas a un asunto que había que dejar pasar.   


  
  


  
El futbol es así, se pone lo mejor de uno y las cosas no salen como se espera, bien sabía él de eso.   


  
Messi tenía ganas de llorar, pese a que había quedado atrás el amargo sabor de la derrota, todavía sentía esa angustia anidada en el pecho.   


  
  


  
Recién se daba cuenta de algunas cuestiones, como que él era joven todavía pero que quizás para Verón ese podría haber sido su último mundial. A él todavía le quedaban muchos partidos por delante, y mucho por aprender; tenía que hacerlo, con un D.T como Maradona y con compañeros de esa clase debía aprender aunque fuese a la fuerza, pero algo siempre le faltaría: el amor que Verón sentía por la celeste y blanca. Él ya no estaría en los próximos partidos para ser el alma del grupo, para ser el peso fuerte dentro de la cancha.   


  
Tal vez desde afuera la gente no se daba cuenta pero Verón era un gran orquestador, no en vano llevaba la banda de capitán.   


  
Se sintió culpable, le hubiese gustado llegar más lejos, hacer un gol, no sólo por la confianza que la gente había depositado en su persona, ni por las palabras de aliento de Maradona, quien creyó en él y le dio fuerzas pese a todo lo negativo que se dijo de él en ese tiempo, si no para darle a Verón de vuelta un poco de todo eso que había dejado en la cancha.   


  
Nunca lograría llegar tan alto ¿nomás quedaba resignarse y ser una mera sombra de lo que _el_ Diego fue para la selección? No dudaba en lograr mucho más que en el presente. Con la inexorable diferencia de que Verón ya no estaría ahí para guiarlo dentro de la cancha.   


  
Sus ojos se desviaron y se posaron en el Apache, bueno… todavía tenía mucho por aprender de alguien. El problema es que sentir amor por la camiseta argentina es algo se siente, no algo que se aprende. Tévez, como buen luchador que era dentro del campo de juego, sabía de eso y no necesitaba ser Messi para poder brillar.   


  
  


  
Al fin de cuentas el número de camiseta es eso: sólo un número. ¿Cuántas veces Verón le había dicho eso? Para los jugadores argentinos es igual tener la uno, la diez o la veintitrés… se la lleva con orgullo, con amor y se la hace transpirar por igual.   


  
  


  
Sin dudas una parte de su corazón le seguía perteneciendo a Barcelona y a España, había cuestiones que no lograba siquiera acariciar. Si tan sólo sintiese eso que Verón y todos sentía en la cancha llegaría tan alto —o casi tanto— como Maradona.   


  
  


  
Carajo Diego, que peso ha dejado tu paso por la selección. No cualquiera puede llevar la diez ahora.   


**Author's Note:**

> Perdón a Messi si algún día lee esto, pero es lo que siento.  
> Somos amantes de dicho deporte en éste país, no digo que más que en otros países, pero en verdad tenemos una pasión que pocas veces se ve. Ser un jugador de la celeste y blanca no es fácil, no importa el lugar que se ocupe en la selección, pero sin dudas llevar la diez es una gran responsabilidad y no deja de ser un número. La sombra del Diego seguirá estigmatizando jugadores. Tenemos que dejar de buscar un sustituto de Maradona, él fue el mejor jugador del mundo, tuvimos el placer y el privilegio de tenerlo nosotros, pero debemos dejar de buscar un reemplazo. No habrá otro Diego. Amén de lo que uno piense como es él como persona, hablo del jugador, no del individuo.  
> No lo culpo a Messi de no sentir amor por la selección, cuando necesitó de su país le dieron la espalda. No basta con ser un buen jugador, se necesita tener eso que a Verón y a Tévez le sobran en la cancha que es garra, pasión y sobre todo, amor por la celeste y blanca. Y Messi también lo sabe, por eso juega como juega en el Barcelona.  
> No lo culpo, reitero.


End file.
